ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Heaven
The kingdom of Heaven is an J RPG seris made by the American Valkyrie Studios. I Kingdom of Heaven Speterra Core Speterra Core Legacy of the Creator is the first game in the series. The name Kingodm of Heaven was appiled to serise being with the second game. It was published by Monolith Productions while the rest of the series was by EA Games Plot The Game is set in the world of Septtera . It is a world of 7 floating continents called world shells created by a god known as the creator. At the center of Spettera is a biocomputer called the core. A rouge sherprine once tried to steal the core but was defeated the creator's son Marduke. Marduke says that one day, one of his deseants will active the leagy and Spettera will the legacy of the creator. A great General named Doskias thinks he is the chosen one and goes on a campgin of voineltn conquest to gain what he thinks is his. In truth the chosen one is an orphan named Maya. After the core is actived the people of Spettera learn that the legacy learn is admission into a star nation called the Kingdom of Heaven Kingdom of Heaven Pyrmids of Power The game is set on the world of Prisnosia. The planet is home to six great pyramids that were said to be built by the creator himself. It is said that someone uses special codes to active the machinery within the pyramids then a seventh pyramid will arise from the sea. From that pyramid one will be able to control the prism eye. If used as a weapon, the eye will bring out great destruction. If use as a tool of peace the eye will bring about the Kingdom of Heaven. The story begins on the island of Prydain, the most east part of the Federal Republic of Terraoceani. Trevor Langston is a cadet at the military academy at Hadrainham is close to graduation. His final test is a training exercise on Mount Carraun. After the graduation ceremony Trevor and his friend head to their assigned station at fort Goldstone in the Prydains capital Lahndan. Shortly after reaching Goldstone, the fort is attack by agents of the Imperial Reich of Aeria. The Aeriains mange to kill most of an elite Oceanin squadron. The only survivors are Major Angus Howell and an experimental mechenoid that can think for himself called Alpha. Trevor and Siofra manged to destroy an Aeriain mecha battle suit. Because of this, they are promoted and assigned to join Howell's mission. Apparently archeologists have found the code to the great pyramid of Paharo in the sultanate of Masser and Howl's squadron is assigned to active the pyramid. The Howell squadron heads to the port of Everpool by crossing Tudor moor so they can caught a boat to Masser. After reaching Mamluke the capital of Masser they met by a man named Salim who has been instructed to guide them though the dessert to the pyramid of Pharo. Before the they can leave the city they head the code is stole and so they have to chase down the thief. After activating first pyramid the Howell squadron is tasked with investigating ruined the temple of Kuzco in the Republic of Alzatan because a pyramid code tablet is rumored to be there. After arriving in the Alztanin city of Porto Rio they hire a boat captain to take them to the temple. After navigating the boat though some rapids the captain is bitten by a poisonous snake as soon as step off the boat. So he is unable to guide the squadron to though the jungle to the temple but he is able to give them directions. Siofra stay to get medical attention to the boat captain but the rest head to the temple where they find the code to the pyramid of Zuma in a secret underground room. Soon after leave the temple they are attack by Aeirains. After defeating the Aeirains the Howell squadron is informed that Aeira's close ally the shogunate of Cipangu has found the code for pyramid of Ryu. The code is currently being analyzed in a lab in Cipangu's capital 'city of Teyandee. The Howell squadron manged to infiltrate the base and steal the code with the help of a Oceanin undercover agent named Angela (she is a master of disguise and is pretending to be a geisha named Yumi). After activating the pyramid the squadron is discovered by the Cipanguness Army. Most of the squadron manged to escape Cipangu to the republic of Bharat by crossing the bhupal mountains but 'Salim is captured. Soon after reaching Bhrarat the Howell squadron passes out out. They are rescued by a monk named Sanjay who takes them to his temple in the city of Nagbelro. Sanjay accompanys the squadron to the the capital of Bharat Dilu. After reaching Dilu Howell goes the the local Ocenia embassy in order to contact the ocenia military command in hopes of getting a mission to recuse Salim. The request is approved and the Howell squadron now joined by Sanjay leads the assult on kazi island prison. After saving Selim the squadron learn that the code to the pyramid of Ulruru in the oceni province of Aoteara has wound up the collection of a powerful Gangester from the city of Capone . After defeating the gangster the squadron heads to the Aotoeroa city of St Herbert. In St Herbert they meat a aotera ranger David Gefforry and an Aborigin named Gilipi who are meant lead team over the crown peaks and though the badlands to the pyramid. After spending a night in the badland town of Farsprings Sanjay goes missing. After activating the pyramid David accidentally reveals that he is an agent for an Aerain ally nation called the commonwealth of Dixie. With is cover blown Davidson signals for backup and they knock the Howell squardon. They wake up in a prison transport. They are by a resistance fighter named Carter who takes them his group secret base in the city of Leesburg. At the base the squadron is reunited with Sanjay who was recently rescued by the resistance. Carter then goes on to say that they have hard time getting a boat out of Dixie because squrity on the docks is tight. The resistance dose have an idea about how to get theam out of dixie. Aparnety Dixie is buidling two airships complete with experimental cloaking fields at Fort Beauregard . The Resistance let the Howell squadron have one of the ships if they help with hijack them. Before invading fort Beauregard the Trevor Soifra and Carter desgure themselves as severants hired to served food at a party at manor is Dixie captial of Sheen. This is because becaus they need to steal an access card to the ship lab form the general who owns the House. Alpha is damaged during the hijacking so the squadron heads to Oceani 's capital city of Amstcaster to drop Alpha off at the Oceni acdamany of science to be repaired . The Howell Squadron then heads back to Bharht to retrieve the code to pyramid of Raja from the Jat masalume. After activating the pyramid of Raja there is one last pyramid thar is left initiative . It is unfortunately the pyramid of Kaiser which is unfortunately located in Aeria's Capital city of Barbarboroso. The Howel squadron goes to the Aeirain occuied city of Paname to meet colenel Gunther Suffneberg an aeira solider who is scertely in league with Oceni i''e. ''Paname is currently under lock down so the Howell Squadron has to sneak in through the city's sewers. When they meet Gunther he says that the code is believed to hidden in the nearby Montignac Cave. After gaining the code the Howell squadron uses Anglas disguise skills and Gunthers clearance to get into Brabrosso. They cover is blown after activating the pyramid so they have to fight their way out of Barbarbosso. The Howell mange to fight there way to their air ship and head to Ametecaster. They are greeted by the president of Oceani who thanks them and say that due to the hard work of the Howell Squadron soon the Oceani will contorl the Prism eye and use it to force the entire world to unite under it. The president then tells them to active the prism eye and use it to destroy Borrbosao Trevor is appalled by this revelation and refuse to follow the order. The rest of squadron with the exception of Major Howell agrees with Trevor and are put in jail for disobeying order. They are broken out by Alpha. The Trevor and company then manged to make it to the great pyramid and defeat the Ocenia troops sent to use the Prism Eye on Brabrosso. Trevor then shoot the prism eyes beam into space ushering the kingdom of heaven Trivia The game has an alchemy system that involves putting combinations of items in a little crystal pyramid Prisno is a steam punk and magic world The doors to the pyrmids open eyvery 100 years Terraoceani is a multi continent federation based on the USA and the British emipre. the province of Pyrdain has a culture that is an amalgam of English sottish Irish and welsh. Major Howell is the second to last boss. After beating Terrovor conives him that he should follow his heart and disobey orders that he feels are wrong